Any patients who ingests aspirin (ASA) or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAIDS) is at increased risk for gastric or duodenal ulceration, ulcer hemor-rage or perforation. Some subgroups are at very high risk and are the focus of this study. Prophylactic full-dose H2RA may protect patients with a history of DU who are concommitant NSAIDs and also may reduce the recurrence rate of GU. Another drug of choice for prevention of recurrent GU or DU and uncer hemorrhage when NSAIDs are ingested is misoprostal 200mcg QID.